1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utensil structures and more particularly pertains to an interior cutting edge fork utensil for cutting and impaling food objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of utensil structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, utensil structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art utensil structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,367; U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,423; U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,541; U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,933; U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,563; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,865.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an interior cutting edge fork utensil for cutting and impaling food objects which includes an elongated handle having a plurality of tines projecting therefrom, with lateral cutting edges extending along interior edges of the tines for engaging and cutting a food object such that a severed portion thereof can be engaged by the tines for manual manipulation by the handle.
In these respects, the interior cutting edge fork utensil according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cutting and impaling food objects.